


Boyf-Riends One shots and stories.

by TheRandomNoodle



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: BDSM, Bottom!Jeremy, Daddy Kink, F/F, Kinky, M/M, Smut, Top!Michael, bottom!Michael, gayyyy, genderbent, normal genders, oneshots, top!Jeremy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomNoodle/pseuds/TheRandomNoodle
Summary: Basically a book of one shots and stories of our boys i will most likely not continue.





	Boyf-Riends One shots and stories.

**Author's Note:**

> yes. Michaels pov.

His smile was that of a million stars, so bright yet surrounded by darkness..  
It made me curious, how a creature made from so much light turned into one of so much coldness,and distance,,  
I wanted to save him! but- i knew it wasn't up to me. It was up to him, and all i could do was watch, as he slowly fell into the madness, That was a blank and dark void.  
His glimmering eyes always so full of questions, I remember i used to always find that so annoying, As most of his questions didn't make sense, or the answer was obvious,  
However as those once brilliant and innocent eyes, turns icy and dull i realised how much i missed them. How much i- needed him..How much i needed the old him back.  
I couldn't believe i was so blind to that of the suffering that he surfided, That he kept enclosed in his mind, much like a safe with a lost code.  
Yet here he was. Standing before me, His eyes shinning with that of hope and questions once more, But this time i didn't find it annoying- oh no. on the contrary i found it relieving and beautiful.  
It made him the brightest star in my eyes.  
All the once imperfections and flaws i used to see, Have managed to dissapear and dissolve into the darkness. Only leaving the beauty i now had the pleasure of seeing.  
It made me question when i found myself falling for him, it then occurred to me. I didn't fall at all, i crashed.  
One moment i was there, standing beside him, joking and laughing.  
The next i was down by his feet, awe stricken by even the smallest footprint he would leave,  
Was this all because i lost him once? or was it because i never want to leave him again?  
these are all the questions i find myself asking, Questions i only ask, when i see his smile.  
If i were to hear his laugh, wipe his tears, or even noticed the crinkle by his eyes. Im sure i would have many more,  
But it would seem i have yet to find my answer.  
This boy has such a tight hold on me,  
so tight i feel like im dying, Yet i know im not. Maybe its the kind of invisible hold keeping me near him.  
As much as i would like to think thats the case, i find myself uttering under my breath, without that hold. forcing me to speak,  
It was out of my own free will that the words slipped from my thounge, The words that brought that surprised expression to his smiling face.  
His cheeks a pale red, like that of a blooming rose, i didn't think one small word, would cause such a reaction.  
and that small word?  
it was ..  
"beautiful..."  
yes. beautiful. That is the only way, to describe the blue eyed boy in front of me. The boy i called, Jeremy Heere.  
And the boy who managed, to pull himself out of the darkness. And cause me to crash....


End file.
